The Vampire La La Land
by Eliane Onki
Summary: The Vampire La La Land is the place for imagination to bloom, well, mine at least. Come in and have a look. Feel free to send me any ideas! Reviews and flames also welcomed. ALL ONE-SHOTS.
1. Table of Contents

**My dear readers, WELCOME TO THE VAMPIRE LA LA LAND! This is where I put all my one-shots and random Vampire Knight ideas. I figured that it might be useful to have a table of content to keep track of all the stories. So please enjoy your stay at the Vampire La La Land.**

**Disclaimer: All Vampire Knight characters belong to Matsuri Hino-sensei. :)**

**Table of Contents**

**Story 1** - Is it really possible to go back to normal?

- Summary: When everyone is trying to get back to normal after Rido died, but is it possible for Yuuki?

- Pairings: Kaname x Yuuki

**Story 2** - Teeth or fangs?

- Summary: The five-year old Yuuki woke up one day and found two of her teeth sharpened...

- Pairings: Kaname X Yuuki, Jyuri X Haruka

**Story 3** - Class Photo

- Summary: As you all know, it is customary for schools to take class photos at the end of the year. Zero's middle school is no different, do you think Zero will submit to the camera?

- Pairings: N/A (I don't know how did this turn out like this but there is no pairing unless you really forced the Yuuki x Zero)


	2. Story 1

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I know that La La Land might not be familiar to all of you, so I think I need to do some introduction here: La la land a land, full of imagination and anything goes. Period. So in another words, a bunch of one shots with weird ideas and pairings. Have fun in La la land!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, I only own La la land. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is it really possible to get back to normal?

"Come on, Yuuki. Wake up." Yori shook the vampire's shoulder gently, knowing full well that she had just manage to sleep. "We'll be late for class again if you don't hurry."

Yuuki groaned and sat up. Her hair was a mess and she had indeed just manage to fall asleep. She glanced at her clock. Seven-thirty in the morning. The sun had just rose and the light was already blinding.

"I hate mornings." Yuuki yawned. Yori sighed. Ever since the Rido incident, Yuuki was forced to stay in her old human life, which according to Chairman Cross will cause less commotion in the Day class fangirls.

"Yori, you go ahead. I'll come down in a sec." Yuuki tried to trick her friend to go first so she would not be late and Yuuki can sleep more.

"No. You tried that trick last week. I won't fall for it again." Yori dragged Yuuki off her bed. Yuuki, without any other choice, washed and changed into her black uniform. Picking up her school bag, Yori put her arm through Yuuki's and the two of them head to the cafeteria for breakfast.

In the Chairman's office, two men watched the girls walked to the cafeteria. Chairman smiled, he was glad that Kaname had agreed with him that Yuuki should stay in the Day class to avoid any problems. He turned around, and found Kaname dozing off.

"Kaname-kun." He called the vampire. Kaname jerked awake. "You haven't slept in ten days already, what paperwork is keeping you up?"

"I only need to file in a couple more forms for Yuuki." Kaname yawned and stretched. "I think maybe another day will do." He got up and stood by the Chairman.

"Yuuki seems to have settle back into her life already." Chairman Cross said proudly. He had worried that Yuuki would have trouble facing her peers, but it seemed like this was not the problem. "The only problem is, she keeps dozing off during class. Did she go to the Moon dorm at night often?"

Kaname did not answer the question. He knew that the Chairman was not please that Yuuki was always going to the Moon Dorm whenever she can. However, little did the Chairman knew the pain Yuuki must face when she was with the Day class. Zero Kiryuu's shadow was everywhere in the Day class.

Kaname patted the Chairman on the shoulder."She's handling it well." And he left the room. Leaving the Chairman staring out the window, deep in thoughts.

Later on that day, Yuuki and Yori, the new perfect after Zero was gone, had finally got all the fangirls to go back to the Sun Dorm. They started their patrol around the school building. Yuuki was teaching Yori how to hold her weapon more steady when Aido popped out behind them.

Yuuki, on natural instinct, swung Artemis at him. However, when she sensed that it was Aido she stopped just before it hit him.

"I'm so sorry, Yuuki-sama." Aido held up his hand, ready to take the blow. When he realize Yuuki had not hit him, he sighed in relieve. "I was going to give you guys a scare but you scared me instead, Yuuki-sama!"

At this time, all the other Night class member came to see what had happened.

"Hanabusa." Kaname's cold voice came up behind him. This time Aido jumped even higher, for he feared Kaname Kuran much more than Artemis. "Are you causing Yuuki trouble again?"

"No, Dorm head Kuran. I can assure you that I'm not." Aido quickly defends himself. Yuuki nodded, this time she would let Aido off the hook.

" I guess there won't be any fangirls tonight, Yuuki." Yori tapped her best friend on the shoulder. "I can manage alone. Plus I need to practice how to swing my weapon. I don't want to hit anyone innocent again."

"Are you sure, Yori? I can stay…" Yuuki's voice trailed off, a part of her wanted to stay with the Night class, yet another part of her felt bad for ditching Yori like this.

"It's okay. I'll get Aido-sempai to stay with me as the punishment of trying to scare us both. What do you think, Kuran-sempai?"

Kaname nodded his consent and Yuuki went and gave her brother a hug. They started back to the school building. After all, it would not do to have Chairman Cross know what they were up to. Yori was left alone with Aido. Aido took out a pack of pocky and offered her some. Yori shook her head, she was never a big fan of pocky.

_Can things really go back to normal like before?_ Yori thought as she and Aido patrol the school building. _Yuuki has changed so much. So has everyone else. I guess it's not possible to get entirely back to normal._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, I hope you all enjoyed my first try at a one-shot. I know it seems a little weird but it's just so much fun to write! I'll update as soon as I have any cute/bizarre/crazy ideas! And review if you have time. If not thanks for supporting me anyways!**

**Ja ne!**

**oxox-cocoa-oxox**


	3. Story 2

**Author's Note: Hi everyone Here I am again with a totally random idea. This story is set when Yuuki was around five, so there's not much romance in it but I think it's quite sweet. So my dear readers, please enjoy your stay at the Vampire La La Land!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, I only own La La Land.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teeth or fangs?

Yuuki stood before the mirror in her room, examining her sharp fangs. She poked them with her finger, wondering where did those sharp points come from. They were not there last night before she went to bed, but she could feel them in her mouth when she woke up.

Kaname knocked once and came into her room, shocked by the sight of Yuuki poking her poisonous fangs with her delicate finger.

"Yuuki! What are you doing?" He ran to her, pulling her finger away from her mouth. _Is she so thirsty that she wants to drink her own blood?_

"Look, Onii-sama. Yuuki's teeth became sharp overnight!" Yuuki showed her brother her fangs excitedly.

Kaname signed in relief. So it was _that_ time of her life. Purebloods, unlike other vampires, were not born with fangs. They had normal teeth until their bodies generate enough poison then the teeth turned into fangs.

"Wait here, Yuuki. I'll go and tell Okaa-sama and Otou-sama." Kaname ran upstairs, and found his parents out in the deck, enjoying the marvelous night view of Lake Shabuka.

"What is it, Kaname?" Kuran Haruka asked, alarmed by Kaname's expression. "Is something wrong with Yuuki?"

"No, Otou-sama. It's just that – " Kaname was cut off by his mother, Jyuri. She put her hand on her son's shoulder, smiling. Kaname and Haruka looked at her amused expression.

"What's so funny, Jyuri?" Haruka asked, still worried about Yuuki. Even though he knew that if Jyuri was not worried, he had no reason to.

"I know what's wrong with Yuuki." She replied. "Or whereas, what's _right_ with her. Am I correct, Kaname?"

The small Kaname looked up and nodded. His mother always know everything.

"But how did you know?" Kaname asked curiously.

"What is it? Can someone fill me in first?" Haruka looked at them, searching for some clue.

"Yuuki got her fangs." Jyuri and Kaname said together. Haruka jumped out of his seat in excitement and ran to his daughter's room. Kaname and Jyuri exchanged one look and slowly walked to Yuuki's room.

Yuuki was sitting in front of the mirror when Haruka arrived at the door. She looked up at her excited father, grinning.

"Otou-sama!" she went and hugged him around the waist. Haruka returned his daughter's hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"Let Otou-sama see your fangs." Yuuki bared her teeth and showed him. Haruka smiled, satisfied that his daughter had perfectly fine fangs. He remembered when he got his, he had to have a surgery to readjust their position. _Well, at least both Kaname and Yuuki don't need to have their fangs readjusted._ He heard Jyuri and Kaname came down the stairs as he put Yuuki down.

"Haruka." Jyuri said with her amused tone. "Are you happy? Told you that there's nothing to worry about. You are the only one in the family that needed a readjustment."

Kaname came into the room after his mother. He went to Yuuki and sat beside her. Yuuki gave her brother a big grin and yawned.

"Where did you wake up today?" Kaname asked. According to Yuuki's look, she probably woke up at noon.

"I don't know. Around one I guess." Yuuki rested her head on Kaname's shoulder, falling asleep already. Kaname carefully carried Yuuki back to her bed and laid her there. Then he left with his parents to let Yuuki have some sleep.

"Okaa-sama." Kaname called out when they reached the main floor. Jyuri turned around. "So how did you know?"

"I felt it." Jyuri replied. When both Haruka and Kaname gave her a confused look, she explained further. "I can _sense_ or _feel_ things that happen to my children. It's natural defense."

_Five days later…_

"Ouch." Yuuki bite her lips accidentally again. A drop of blood swelled from her wound, which was closing already. Kaname grabbed a tissue and wiped the blood away, though he would very much love to not waste the blood.

"Are you all right, Yuuki?" He asked, trying to ignore the smell of blood. Yuuki still had not gotten use to her new fangs yet and kept biting herself accidentally. "You really should stop biting yourself. Your blood will attract unwanted things."

"Okay, Onii-sama." The five-year old Yuuki replied. The excitement of getting fangs worn out already and was replaced by an annoyance of biting herself unconsciously. She did not mean to bite herself every time she talks or eats. She knew the smell of her blood distressed her beloved onii-sama.

"Onii-sama," Yuuki tugged Kaname's sleeve, trying to get his attention from his homework. "Can I get rid of the fangs?"

Kaname looked away from his papers. He was confused, why would a vampire want to get rid of her fangs?

"Why do you want to get rid of them? You don't like them?"

"No, because Yuuki kept biting herself and Onii-sama look so sad every time Yuuki did so. Yuuki don't want Onii-sama to be sad."

Kaname gave his sister a gentle smile, trying to reassure her.

"Yuuki. Do you understand the meaning of having fangs?" he asked. Yuuki shook her head, so Kaname continued. "As a vampire, especially a pureblood, we have a feature that distinguish us from normal humans. That is our fangs.

"Our fangs mark us as a vampire. And a pureblood in your case. So please don't hate what you are, Yuuki. You must cherish what you are and what you have. Do you understand?"

Yuuki smiled and nodded, although she only grasped only a little of what Kaname had just said.

"Okay, then Yuuki will try to be a Yuuki with fangs." Kaname chuckled at Yuuki's reply, amused by the innocent that he wished she would keep forever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: I hope you like my story I would really love some reviews and support. Constructive criticism welcomed. I promise to update as soon as I have another bizarre/great/amazing/lovely/totally-love-it ideas! Or you can just send me any ideas you've got. **

**Ja ne!**

**oxox-cocoa-oxox**


	4. Story 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner... I was quite busy with school and have practically NO inspiration at all! I got this idea as the camera man was posing us for our orchestra photo for the year book today. XD Hope you enjoy a pure Zero x camera fic!! BTW, there is no pairing at all, I was going to make it a Zero x Yuuki fic, but it turns out that it's a Zero x camera... Please review my work, I've been getting so little reviews that it's so discouraging! I welcome all kinds of reviews~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT... I ONLY OWN THE CAMERA MAN AND HIS CAMERA FROM THIS STORY !**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Class Photo

"Yes, that's right. Perfect." The camera man moved Zero a little more to the left. "OK. Stay there. Perfect."

Zero grunted and bared his teeth at the camera man, trying to scare him off but it did not work. The camera man merely looked at him and walked to his camera to check everybody's position.

"Ok. On the count of three, I want you to say 'Yes!' with enthusiasm."

Everyone tried their best to say "yes" with as much enthusiasm as they can muster out. It was their fourteenth time doing this today. They all hope this would be their last time.

The camera man took a look at the picture on his computer and shook his head.

"No, no. Let's do it again." He looked up and stared directly at Zero. "You! Yeah, you. The one with silver hair and purple eyes. Why are you frowning in all fourteen pictures we have taken today? Do you hate taking pictures that much?"

Zero felt twenty-nine pair of eyes glared at his back. He shrugged and walked down from the risers.

"I'm out of here." He said with a calm voice. He picked up his school back and started to make his exit. The whole room relaxed. Finally, with Kiryuu gone, they can get the class picture done.

"Oh no, you don't mister. Get back there and we will do it until it's perfect." The whole room tensed up at the camera man's decision.

"But we can do without Kiryuu!"

"Can we just pick the best one from the fourteen we took already?"

"Aw man! I'm so sick of pictures now."

The whole class was complaining but the camera man insisted that Zero must take his place and take a good picture.

"It's your last year in the school and of course you want a perfect picture to show up in your yearbook right?" the camera man tried to persuade them to see the bright side.

Zero crossed his arms and went on ahead to the exit of the studio. The camera man jumped in front of him and pushed him back. He was rather strong, well, at least strong enough that Zero could not force his way out. For a moment Zero thought the camera man might be a vampire hunter but pushed the idea away because it's so ridiculous.

"Now, stand smart and hope this will be our last time." The camera man went back to his camera. He counted to three and took the picture. Everyone knew they are going to stay there for another two hours like last year just to get a class photo done when the camera man shook his head.

Zero rolled his eyes and muttered something inaudible. Yuuki looked behind her and whispered to Zero.

"Hey, Zero. Can't you just smile for the camera? We are graduating after all!" Yuuki tried to plead him with her puppy eyes.

"No." that was Zero's simple answer. Yuuki turned back and shuffled her tired feet. They have been there for nearly an hour already. None of them want to spend the whole day in the studio just for a formal class photo.

"Silver hair! Just bare your teeth if you are not going to smile." The camera man showed his impatient for the first time after trying to fix the last picture they had taken.

Zero bared his teeth when the camera man took the picture. Everyone waited for the camera man to give his approval so they can all go back to their dorm rooms.

*-*-*

I looked at the group in from of me and knew that I could not make Silver-hair smile this year. I gave up and nodded to the group. The whole group collapsed with relieve and rushed out of the studio. Silver-hair was the last to leave and came up to me.

"What do you want, Silver-hair?"

"Why do you have to do this every year?" Silver-hair asked. "You know I'll never smile. I've been like that for the past 4 years and I'm not going to change any time soon."

I did not know how to answer his question. I frowned and try to think of a more understandable answer to his question, but I think due to my frown he thought I was mad and went away without waiting for a reply.

Well, I guess I'll have to answer his question next year when I'm going to take their class photo for his first high school year.

*-*-*

The camera man chuckled and continued to pack up his equipments. He was already looking forward to see how Zero will grow next year.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it, hope you guys like the Zero x camera fic!! XD Please review and see you next time!**

**oxox_cocoa_oxox**


End file.
